Reborn Kiss Of The Rose Princess
by SnowSwanZ
Summary: Reborn, this time will four rose knight protect this new girl? Not made a biggest mistake again like before? One of these Rose Knight had fall in love with the new Rose Princess. Does the Rose Princess fall in love one of a same guy who love her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Reader...If you already read a manga that called Barajou no kiss...it a very good manga by the way. And I thought of it then boom popped right in my head...again...*sweatdropped* man I got to stop doing this but couldn't help it, Megy likie! Hehehehe!**

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura (DominonRose Of a Princess)

Age:15

Year:Freshman

Kuramo Mitsuki (Black Rose)

Age:17

Year:Senior

Asagi Seiran (Blue Rose)

Age:16

Year:Sophomore

Tenjoh Mitsuru (White Rose)

Age:17

Year:Senior

Higa Kaede (Red Rose)

Age:16

Year:Sophomore

"Freak!"

_"I'm not a freak..."_

"Go Away!"

_"But I want to be with you..."_

"Why don't you just die already!"

_"I don't want to die..."_

"Leave us alone, nerd!"

_"But I'm lonely..."_

"A girl like you would never in a million years date a hot guys!"

_"You don't know that..."_

"Why the hell are you born anyway?"

_"Because My mother give birth to me..."_

A 15 years old girl who had pink hair down to her hip tie two low braid pig-tail, a glasses cover her apple green eyes, and her name is Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I know it short but THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER 1! So you can say it like a summary or Prologue something like that. And I want you reader to chose a couple.<strong>

**SakuraXMitsuki**

**or**

**SakuraXSeiran**

**or**

**SakuraXMitsuru**

**Ands sorry no SakuraXKaede..Because Kaede belong to a girl who he really love fufufufufufu~ I'm sure you all who know that is...anyway if you haven't seen this manga then go to Manga Fox or Manga reader and read Barajou no kiss...Also my frind already got the vote so here.**

**SakuraXMitsuki:2**

**SakuraXSeiran:1**

**SakuraXMitsuru:0**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Ninufa and Reborn Dominon

**Hello~ Here's Chapter 1! Yay! Megy's Happy! **

**And the winner vote is...-Drumroll-...SakuraXMitsuki!**

**Enjoy reading!**

**I Don't Own Naruto and Barajou no Kiss**

**Also I want to thank VampireTwin234 for helping me,...so THANKS!**

* * *

><p><em>'Everyone is so lucky...'<em>

A student and teacher are talking, laughing, joking, playing, teaseing, helpful, friendly, and notice their exist.

_'Why can't I be one of them...?'_

A student are playing arounds, boys playing with waters and girls are giggle and laughing and friendly.

_'Why can't I have a friend...?'_

A girl was blushing when she saw a boy who she had a crush on all the time and the boy saw her as he blush as well.

_'Why can't I have a love...?'_

A teacher were kind to students, teachers know their names and always there to help the students to get a better future and a great career in the future.

_'Why didn't sensei help me...?'_

And everyone notice their exist all the time...except...

_'Why can't they notice me now?'_

A young girl who's 15 years old that had a pink hair down to her waist with two low pig tails braids, a round glasses cover her apple green eyes, wear a school uniform a red skirt down to her knee, a white button shirt cover with a dark red jacket, a red tie, a black knee socks, and a brown leather shoes, this girl name is Haruno Sakura.

Sakura is now standing on the school roof, lean on the rail looking at the students and teachers are walking, talking, and everything else whatever the studens, teacher doing.

Sakura sighed, she's been really lonely ever since she transfer a few days ago.

Nobody ever notice her, not a singal glance at her.

_'I wish...that I want to change.' _Sakura thought then suddenly a big black ball thingy hit on her head as Sakura fainted.

~ooooOOOOOoooo~

Sakura open her eyes slowly and saw a black big thingy floating right in front of her then Sakura bink her eyes a few times.

Sakura then saw everything clear, she saw a black small creature that had a cat-like ears, a bat-like wings, a curly tail, and a really wide happy teeth.

Sakura blink her eyes a few time again then tilted her head.

"Are you a bat...or a cat?" Sakura asked as the black creature giggle.

"Ninufa thought a lady would do the same thing what the other mean lady do to me when Ninufa met her the first time." Ninufa said then he keep giggle as Sakura was confusion.

"Huh?" Sakura said then Ninufa shake his head and floating around Sakura while Sakura was nervous.

The Ninufa stop when he's a front of her.

"You..." Ninufa said slowly as Sakura lean trying to hear him.

"Are..." as Sakura leaning.

"A..." again Sakura lean closely then...

"NERD!" Ninufa yelled as Sakura fall anime style then she stood up while sweatdrop.

"Yea, I get that aot thanks." Sakura said in low whisper while Ninufa giggle.

"Ninufa thinks that you might be the one." Ninufa said as Sakura look at him in confuse.

"Be the one? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked then Ninufa floating toward the rail and sat on it while Sakura, her front lean on the rail.

"A reborn Dominon." Ninufa said as Sakura blink her eyes twice.

"A...what?" Sakura asked while Ninufa sighed.

"A knight that will protect you and command your wish whatever you want, also a tool for you to use the knight to fight, must obey you no matter what." Ninufa said while Sakura look down.

"A...knight?" Sakura said as Ninufa nod his head.

"Is a knight...a human?" Sakura asked as she look up and stare at Ninufa as Ninufa look at her.

"...Ninufa guess you can say that." Ninufa mumble as Sakura smile.

"Then there's no way I'm going to use Knight, because a knight is a human. I don't use human, that would be unfair." Sakura said in low voice while Ninufa look at her in shock.

"Unfair..?" Ninufa asked while he tilted his head as Sakura nodded her head.

"Because...I'm a human too." Sakura said smiling while Ninufa was in a big time shock.

The Ninufa look down thinking everything about this girl and _that _girl.

"Oh by the way, I'm Sakura." Sakura said smile brightly at Ninufa as Ninufa blush a little.

"Your...different from _that _girl." Ninufa mumble as Sakura blink.

"Hm? What did you say Ninufa?" Sakura said as Ninufa shake his head.

"Nothing." Ninufa said then Sakura shurgged her shoulder.

"Reborn Dominon...huh...so how am I suppose to you know, a knight?" Sakura said then Ninufa look at her.

"That's the problem." Ninufa said

"What problem?" Sakura said as Ninufa floating up from the rail.

"Well, a knights cards is missing." Ninufa said then Sakura tilted her head.

"Knights cards? Wait? There's more than one knight?" Sakura yelled in shock.

"Yea, but a cards is missing." Ninufa said look down.

"How did it get missing?" Sakura asked.

"_That _girl had a...bad accident...and the knights cards is missing, I been screaching for almost 4 month." Ninufa said still looking down.

"4 month and you haven't found anything at all?" Sakura said as she stood up and walk away from the rail as Ninufa shake his head.

"No...but with you..Ninufa think that you'll get the Kinghts cards in no time." Ninufa said as Sakura blink.

"How?" Sakura asked as Ninufa look up and stare at Sakura.

"Did you forget." Ninufa said as he smile wide while Sakura blink in confusion.

"You are a Reborn Kiss Of The Rose Princess." Ninufa said.

~oooooOOOOoooo~

"Okay, I get that I'm a Reborn Dominon. But how am I going to find a cards? I don't even know what it look like." Sakura said as she frown while Ninufa grnning wide.

"There's four cards, as in four knights. First card had red color as in Red Rose. Second card had white color as in White Rose. Third card had a blue color as in Blue Rose. And last the fourth card had a black color as in Black Rose." Ninufa explained while Sakura listening carefully.

"Hm...I see, then all I have to find is four knights cards that had a four different color?" Sakura said as Ninufa nod his head then Sakura stop.

"Ninufa, have you ever thought that, maybe you can find card somewhere that is smilier to the cards?" Sakura said as Ninufa stop and look at Sakura in confusion.

"Huh?" Ninufa said as Sakura sighed.

"What I meant is, like for example, a black card likes a darkness as in nighttime. If we search during nighttime, maybe we can find a black card?" Sakura asked then everything was silent.

Sakura sweatdropped.

"You didn't think that didn't you?" Sakura said as Ninufa grinned wide.

"Ninufa doesn't know what your talking about." Ninufa said as Sakura sighed.

_'This is going to be a long day.' _

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNNNNNNNDDDD CUT! I know it's short~ But! The next chapter is going to be long.<strong>

**Next Chapter:New Mission, Find The Black Card!**

**If you like this story, then please review!**


End file.
